High School is Way Too Dramatic
by Whisper6636
Summary: She and her boyfriend hadn't had any problems. They always got along, never fought; everything was perfect between them. Yet, with one song, another boy managed to steal her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: An idea that's been bouncing around my skull for the past twenty-four hours, now being released into the world! ...I'm sorry, world.**

* * *

><p>She wasn't sure exactly when she'd stopped having feelings for her boyfriend, or when she's started noticing that cute blond boy.<p>

She just knew that she felt guilty about it.

Really, she didn't even know the blond boy; they'd never talked, never really gave each other more than a passing glance. She only ever heard his voice when he sang.

That may have been why she started falling for him.

* * *

><p>The hallways were deserted, which was expected seeing as classes had ended for the day. She, however, had stayed behind thanks to her club activities running later than usual. As she walked through the halls, she passed the music room...and then backed up and stood outside of it. Because someone <em>in<em>side of it was playing guitar. Really well.

Without thinking, she opened the door just a crack, and that was when she saw him, sitting directly in a beam of sunlight so that his pale blond hair shone, eyes closed as he hit every note on the guitar perfectly. The sight alone was enough to captivate her.

When he started singing, she could've fainted.

His voice was wonderful. The song sounded rather melancholic, by no means fast but not exactly slow. It was kind of high, almost like a girl's, but not unpleasantly so; it sounded as though the song had been written specifically for him to sing it.

Hey, maybe it was; she didn't recognize it.

She lost track of time, standing there, but as he finished the song, she ran away. Her watching him like that was kind of creepy; getting caught meant trying to explain how it wasn't when it clearly was.

And after listening to that, she could barely breathe, let alone speak.

She probably should've realized then what her feelings were becoming, but of course she didn't until many weeks later, after she'd stood outside the door after school several times and just listened to him singing. Once it did occur to her exactly what she felt, she had no idea what to do. After all, she was already dating someone, and he'd done nothing to deserve her doing something like this to him. Sure, he could be a bit of a perv at times, but that really didn't bother her anymore, and in fact she found it almost endearing now.

So she was a bit lost now that she'd developed feelings for someone whose name she didn't even know.

* * *

><p>"...ka? Yo. Earth to Luka!"<p>

The pink haired girl snapped out of her reverie to see her friend waving at her and immediately felt her face heat with embarrassment. "Sorry, Lily...I, um, didn't catch what you said."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "So good of you to wake up. Anyway, you said there was something going on with you and Gakupo. What's up?"

The pinkette sighed with a roll of her shoulders. "Well...Gakupo's been about the best boyfriend imaginable. He's always so patient, and he never cheats, and he always shows me how much he loves me and he's just perfect."

Her friend looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Problem being...?"

"I...I think I've fallen for someone else."

"Ooooh...so that's how it is." She sat silently with a thoughtful expression. "And...who's the someone else?"

"I...um...don't actually know his name. He's a blonde guy, in the same year but a different class. Little tall, thin, kinda feminine-looking?"

"If you're talking about my brother, he—"

"I'm not talking about him and you know it. I said a _different_ class. And anyway, I've seen the way Li looks at that Maika girl."

The blonde smirked. "Yeah, I know. Just teasing you. ...And making fun of him a bit. In all seriousness, though, I don't know many kids in your year outside of your class, so I dunno if I can help. The guy you're talking about sounds familiar, though."

"Um...he sings, if that helps. I think he writes his own songs, too."

"Ooo, is that why you like him~?"

"Lily."

"Okay, okay, that's a yes. But yeah...does he have red eyes, by any chance?"

The fuchsia-haired girl didn't answer for a long time. When she did, it was to say, "I never...really noticed..."

This made the younger laugh. "You think you like him and you've never even seen his eyes? I think Gakupo's safe."

"You've never heard him sing!" the older defended herself. "His voice is just—"

"Whoa whoa whoa, stop. When do you hear him sing?"

"Er...uh...in the music room, after school..."

A grin split the blonde's face. "I have an ideeeaaa~! It may be difficult, and you could sustain some injury, but hopeless as it seems, this isn't impossible."

She received a raised eyebrow as a signal to get to the point.

With a deep breath, she went on, "Go in and say hi."

There was a long silence between the two. Very long. Or it felt that way, at least. The older girl stared at her junior incredulously during most of it. Then she found her voice.

"I CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Why not?"

"B-because...I mean...how would I explain what I was doing there? I-I've just stood there outside the door listening for...I don't even know how long, weeks now. How would I say that without sounding like some kind of weird creeper?"

"...Okay, you didn't tell me it'd been weeks. Yeah, that's kinda weird. But who says you have to mention that? You could just say you heard him as you were passing. Don't say anything about the past...several weeks."

The pinkette gave her friend a skeptical look. "And you think that would work? Saying I only heard him the one time?"

She nodded in response. "Or you could be honest and admit that you've been creeping on him for a while. Personally, I'd do that."

"...Why would you admit something like that?!"

"Well...because doing it and owning up to it shows who I am, y'know? It shows what kind of person I am. And if someone can't accept me for who I am, forget them."

"When did you get so...wise?"

"Li just asked me the same thing a couple days ago. Well, no, he technically didn't ask. But he was totally thinking it. Honestly, did none of you watch cartoons as children? Sheesh."

"Okay then, what do I do about Gakupo?"

"...What do you feel for Gakupo? Would you still call it love or has it...faded a bit?"

The older shrugged with a sigh. "It's faded, but I know that's only because of this other guy."

"Then...break up with him."

She stared in shock. "But...he never—"

"Look, I know it seems unfair to him, but it's more unfair if you go out with a guy you really don't even like. And honestly, even if this one guy is the only reason you've stopped liking Gakupo, who's to say another guy can't do the same?"

That made sense, hard as it was to admit. She sighed again, rubbing her temples.

"...Yeah. Good point. Alright...I'll tell him."

* * *

><p>"Are you okay, Luka?"<p>

The addressed pinkette started and looked up at the purple-haired samurai. They'd been going out for over a year now, and the words she was going to tell him were as painful for her as they'd be for him.

"Fine, Gakkun. Just...thinking, I suppose."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"Well...yeah, um, I probably should. Look, Gakkun..."

He looked at her expectantly, the worried crease in his brow barely noticeable. It was unbelievably hard to just come out and break up with a guy, she found.

"I think...I think we should...break up."

"...What?"

"I think we should break up," she repeated, finding the words easier to say somehow.

He let out a disbelieving laugh. "But...why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you've been perfect...it's just...I don't know. I just don't feel the way I used to about you."

"Oh...I see..." He looked down for a moment, before lifting his gaze to meet hers again. "I understand. I'm not happy about it, but...I think...I get where you're coming from." He let out a long sigh. "I really don't know what to say..."

"I'm sorry," she said, softly, barely getting the words out. At least he seemed to be taking it well.

When it came time for him to leave, he did so without a glance back at her, and she couldn't help but regret all of this.

* * *

><p>And then came the final issue: the blonde boy. She stood outside the door again as he sang, and once he'd finished the song, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.<p>

It was silent for a few long moments, and she almost knocked again before hearing his voice call, "Come in."

So she did: she opened the door and stepped inside. He looked just as brilliant as he ever did, sitting in the patch of sunlight with the shadows across his front.

He grinned, and she saw that his eyes were, in fact, red. "I suppose you heard me?"

She nodded. "I couldn't really help it. You're very talented."

He chuckled at that. "I don't really think so. I don't get to practice much at home, though, so I stay here after school."

"I know. I..." His curious expression was making this difficult, but she forced herself to speak. "I've actually listened to you pretty often. Did...you write that song yourself?"

"Er...yeah." He scratched the back of his head as though uncomfortable. "Sorry, but...exactly how often have you...?"

"Um...the, uh, past few weeks, actually. I would've said something earlier but—"

"No, no, it's fine," he interrupted, holding up his other hand with a smile. "It's just, I thought someone was watching but I wasn't sure. That's actually kind of helpful, so...thanks."

She was shocked. He was okay with the fact that she'd been stalking him for weeks? And he'd _known_ all along?

...Her younger friend really was quite wise.

"Actually, I was wondering," he said, pulling her from her thoughts, "how is it? The song, I mean. I feel like I could make some adjustments with the lyrics but I don't really know what."

"Oh, um...do you have them written down?"

"Yeah, right here."

He handed her a sheet, and as she scanned through lyrics that had become familiar to her over the last couple months, she marked where she thought improvements could be made.

"One less syllable in this line; as it is it doesn't quite fit the meter. That being said, you could stand to add a syllable over here somewhere, in this line. Over here, hurt sounds a lot like heart; maybe use ache instead? So it doesn't sound quite as repetitive, yeah?"

He took her criticism well. As she suggested changes, he would play those parts the way she offered and found them to work well. Once they'd picked through the lyrics, she mentioned that he should play his guitar a bit slower–"you're singing at a four-beat measure and playing at a three-beat"–and maybe play Ds instead of Gs.

They hadn't realized just how much time had passed as they went over his song, but neither regretted it. "Thanks for all the help," he said brightly. "It really does sound better. I'm not really into the mechanics of music; I never would've caught that stuff."

"Sure you would," she said with a smile of her own. "Though, you might not have understood it quite the same way."

"Heh, yeah...but thanks all the same. So, uh...I never caught your name."

"Oh, wow, I just realized that," she laughed. "Luka. My name's Luka."

"Wait...Megurine Luka?"

"Huh? Yeah, why...?"

"Aren't you dating Gakupo?"

"No, actually...we, um, we broke up not too long ago."

"Oh...sorry for bringing it up, then. It's just, he's in my class. I heard him talking about you all the time."

"Really?" She forced a laugh, her good mood suddenly dissipating. "Didn't know I was that popular. ...Er, you never told me _your_ name."

"Oh! Ha, sorry, it's Yohio."

"Well, it was nice meeting you and helping with your song, Yohio. It's pretty late, though, so I'm going to head home."

"Yeah, 'kay. See you, Luka!"

She waved with a smile as she left, but once she was out of sight, her face fell. She could feel tears threatening at the corners of her eyes. Working on her new friend's song had been fun, and he himself was fun to be around, but she couldn't help feeling guilty after hearing that her boyfriend–no, scratch that; ex-boyfriend–used to talk about her. _The breakup must've crushed him, then..._

She wasn't sure she could deal with all of these emotions right now.

* * *

><p>As he watched her go, the smile fell from his face. Working on the song with the beautiful pinkette had been one of the best things he could remember doing. She was so keen, so sharp, harsh enough to honestly tell him what she thought but kind enough to put it gently. If it was possible to fall in love with someone over the course of a few hours, he was pretty sure he just did.<p>

But she was his classmate's ex–his classmate whom he knew was still very much enamored with her. And she clearly still felt _something_ for him.

The blond sighed, packing up his things and leaving the music room on what was possibly both the best and worst day of his seventeen-year life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooo should I continue this somehow? I'd appreciate your opinion on this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So only one person wanted me to continue this, and they're not even on this site. But it was enough; the madness continues.**

* * *

><p>"Morning, Gakk— Gakupo."<p>

The purple-haired swordsman only nodded at her greeting as he passed her. She sighed, having almost called him by that nickname. This whole "we aren't together anymore" thing was unfamiliar after so long; she'd need some time to get used to the sudden distance.

Speaking of distance, her new blonde friend didn't speak to her any more often than her ex, which she found stung a bit. While they _were_ in different classes, they did pass each other in the halls and school courtyard, but he didn't give her more than a passing greeting.

Today, though, she knew he'd be in the music room after school. Or at least, he was supposed to be; if he was avoiding her, he may have found somewhere else to practice. She really hoped that wasn't the case.

During lunch, she sat alone for the first time in over a year. She was glad when that blonde girl walked in—likely to see her brother, but she was still a friend of the pinkette's.

"Lily," she called, beckoning the second-year over. With one last teasing remark to her brother, the younger girl obliged.

"Yo, Luka. Eating alone today? Wait...oh, yeah, nevermind, sorry. Um, what's up?"

"Nothing much," she replied, finding herself smiling at her friend despite everything going on. "I was just feeling a bit lonely."

"Ah." The gold-haired girl sat down across from her. "So it wasn't that you once again needed my sage advice on something?"

"Like anything you say is sage," she laughed. "...But yeah...I kinda do..."

"Oh dear. Things not turn out the way you hoped?"

"Actually, they did. Gakupo didn't seem to take the breakup too badly, and Yohio–the guy from the music room?–he was really nice. He was okay with me watching him and even asked me to help with his song. Everything's great."

"Oh, so it _was_ Yohio. Then I'm guessing part of what you wanna talk about is that he's in Gakupo's class."

She was...rather shocked by the accuracy of the blonde's evaluation. "How did you—"

"I know things, hon. But was that the only issue or...?"

"Well...Yohio said that Gakupo would talk about me all the time. He didn't say anything, but...I'm afraid breaking up with him might've hurt him."

"He'll move on."

"How can yo—"

"Trust me, he'll move on. If he hurts now, it's because the breakup's still pretty fresh. If he hurts a month from now, that's a little weird, but some guys are like that. You're in high school, Luka; you can't expect to really fall in love with anyone. He'll get over you."

"But how do you know?" she challenged, a little frustrated. "What experience have _you_ had with dating? How can you be so sure?"

The other girl didn't answer for several seconds. When she did, it was to say, "I have more experience than you realize." Her tone lightened as she went on, "And anyway, when have I led you wrong in serious stuff?"

"No," she admitted slowly. "No, you haven't. I'm sorry I snapped. It's just...I don't know, I'm just confused about all this."

"Hey, it's cool. I get it. This isn't something you're used to feeling, yeah?"

"Mm." She nodded in affirmation. "And then there's another thing: Yohio hasn't said anything to me since. He acts like we're still strangers. I'm kind of worried."

"...You said he mentioned that Gakupo talked about you a lot, yeah? I think he feels like suddenly acting all buddy-buddy with you would be wrong to Gakupo. He knows you two broke up, right? It'll look really bad if you're especially friendly to one guy after breaking up with another. Like, imagine if you saw Gakupo hanging out with some girl all the time since the breakup."

She mulled over this thought a moment and decided that yes, she would feel a little miffed. "So that's all it is?" she questioned hopefully.

"Yeah, it should be," came the response. "If you were still planning on seeing him today, I don't think he'd have a problem with it."

"Yeah...yeah, okay. If you say so. Thanks for...you know. Helping me."

"Anytime! ...Well, actually, I should probably get back to my own class, so the next couple hours won't work, but you know what I mean." She stood with a stretch, popping her spine. "Hope it works out for you." With a wave, the blonde left the room, leaving her older friend to sit and contemplate her words.

* * *

><p>The pinkette found herself almost running to the music room at the end of the day, though once there she only stood and stared at the door. Should she knock again? Or walk right in? Or spy like she used to? Or give up and leave?<p>

The question of what to do was answered for her when the blond boy opened the door, grinning. "Hey, Luka. I thought you might come."

She found herself smiling back. "Of course!"

"I'm sorry about avoiding you," he said as she stepped into the room. "I really do like you, honest; it's just—"

"Because Gakupo's in your class?" she guessed. He scratched the back of his head–apparently a nervous habit of his–and nodded.

"I don't want him to get the wrong idea, you know? I wouldn't say we're friends, but we do talk sometimes; if I started hanging with you—"

"He might get upset."

"Yeah, exactly. And, I mean, so soon after the two of you broke up? He could get suspicious. Or just jealous."

"No, I know. Don't worry about it–keeping our distance for now is probably for the best."

He smiled, relieved. "Yeah. Just as long as you know I don't hate you." _Far from it_, he thought, although of course he wouldn't dare say it. Instead, he clapped his hands together. "So! Do you want me to do the whole song with all the changes you made?"

She nodded a bit eagerly. "I'd love to! If you don't mind, I mean."

"If I minded I wouldn't have offered," he said as he picked up his guitar. "Besides, practicing with a visible audience will do me good."

She chuckled at that, but immediately fell silent as he started strumming, the notes flowing easily. As he started to sing, she lost herself in the music, let the sound wash over her and drown out the world.

After all, now that she didn't have to worry about Gakupo, she felt practically care-free.

* * *

><p>"Lily."<p>

The blonde started, not having expected to be addressed, and turned to face the purple-haired boy who's said her name. "Gakupo? What's up?"

He seemed a bit nervous, although she could only tell because she knew him. On the outside, he looked as stoic as ever. "I was thinking...did Luka tell you that we broke up?"

"Yeah..." she answered warily. Partly because of the question's implications and partly because she was walking home and needed to watch where she was going, which was difficult seeing as he followed behind her.

"Well...since you two are pretty close, I was wondering...did she tell you why?"

"Look, Gakupo, even if she had told me, I don't think it would be my place to repeat it. I'm sure she had her reasons, and if she didn't tell you, then it's nothing you need to know."

"But I _do_!" he snapped harshly. "I have a right to know why she'd want to break up with me!"

The second-year was taken aback by his sudden shift in demeanor. It took her a moment to reply. "Then why can't you ask her yourself?"

"Because then I'll seem desperate!"

"Right, and asking an underclassman doesn't seem desperate at all."

"Don't mock me!" He was definitely angry now. _It's like the breakup completely changed him_, the girl thought, a little afraid of the older boy. "Was it another guy? It was, wasn't it? Who? Do I know him? What does he have that I don't?"

"Gakupo, you need to calm do—"

"No! Don't give me that! Tell me the truth—who is it?"

"What makes you think it's another guy?"

"Oh, so it's a girl?"

"Wha— No, it's not a girl! People can just stop liking someone, you know. A third party doesn't have to be involved."

He grabbed her wrist, holding it so tightly it hurt. "Lily, you'd better tell me the truth. Or I'll tell Li your little secret."

"What secret?!" she challenged vehemently, but inside she started to panic. _How could_ _he know—?_

"You think I don't know about Hiyama?"

"Wh-what are you—"

"Li doesn't know, does he? That Hiyama's your teacher? He probably thinks he's just another 'friend' of yours, right?"

"What are you talking about? Kiyo _is_ my friend! I mean, he—"

"And that's all he is to you?"

She didn't answer. She couldn't. How this violet-headed samurai had known any of it, she couldn't fathom–it was likely he was only bluffing.

But he'd still hit the nail right on the head.

"I'll tell Li. I'm sure he'd love to know what his little sister's up to. Or maybe I'll mention it to one of those gossips in your grade. I mean, a third-year said it, so it _must_ be true, right?" He leaned in, lips inches from her ear. "Or you can tell me the truth about why Luka left me."

He released her wrist and smirked at her. "The choice is yours, Lily," he said before turning and leaving the blonde paralyzed.

She couldn't make an impossible decision, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm aware that things are moving a bit quickly, and that after that last bit people may potentially be upset with me. Well, too bad. Next chapter will be up next Monday unless I'm feeling lazy. All will be explained. ...Well, not all, just...yeah, nevermind.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've returned. Ha. Deal with this craziness.**

**I feel like I should change the rating to T just for themes.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kiyo?"<p>

The brown-haired teacher looked up from his work at the girl that had spoken. "Yeah, Lily? What's up?"

Said girl took a very deep breath before releasing it in a sigh. "What we...what we're doing...it's wrong, isn't it?"

He pushed up his glasses before he answered her, a habit of his she found somehow adorable. "Technically, yes. We both knew that when we agreed to it. Why?"

She fidgeted a bit. Was it wrong to come to her teacher about the purple-haired samurai's threat? Maybe, but she trusted him more than she'd ever admit. "I think someone knows. He...threatened to tell Li. Or someone in this class."

The teacher thought a moment. "He wouldn't threaten you without reason. What were his terms?"

"It seems insignificant, but...he wants me to tell him why his ex broke up with him."

"And why can't you tell him?" Rather than critical, his tone was genuinely curious. That was something she liked–or she daresay loved–about him: he reserved judgement until he understood a situation from as many angles as possible.

"Because she kind of broke up with him for another guy. I mean, she didn't start _going_ _out_ with the other guy; she wanted to get to know him better. But it would be unfair to her boyfriend if she had feelings for someone else while going out with him, so she broke up with him to make everything a little easier for everyone. But then he kinda snapped or something, and I have no idea what he'd do if I told him what was really going on."

The dark-haired man hummed in response. "That does sound a bit complicated...and if he threatened you, who's to say what he'd do to the other guy, or his ex?"

"Yeah, exactly. So if I let him talk about us...how much trouble would we get in?"

He gave a wry laugh. "Me more than you, most likely. It's kind of illegal for someone over the age of eighteen to go out with a minor. Not to mention that teacher-student relationships are generally frowned upon. And there's the fact that I'm a male."

She thought about this for a few moments, weighing her options.

Until he said, "Let him talk."

She jerked her head up. "W-what? But you—"

"Like I said, I'll get in more trouble than you. The worst you'll get is a few lectures, and interrogations about how far we went. Me? I have to deal with heavy legal issues, a court trial I can't win and definite time. And we likely won't be allowed to see each other. But if you tell this boy about his ex's friend, it's possible he's willing to take violent measures to get her back. I'd rather go through all these legal proceedings than let someone close to you be hurt."

"But—"

"Lily."

She fell silent as he continued, "I don't mind getting trouble for your sake. Rather, I'd prefer getting trouble if it meant you didn't. And if some time behind bars is the price for your safety–and your friends'–I'll gladly pay it."

"I..." She was at a loss for words. His dedication to her was indescribably touching, but the thought of him going through all of that for her sake was...unbearable. "Thank you, Kiyo. Really, I can't say anything else to that. But...you'd be giving up so much more than that. What about teaching? You love doing that; if we were found out, you may never be able to step foot in a classroom again. You might not get _any_ job, actually."

"I know that."

"...Listen...I'm going to think over this. See if there's a third option. There usually is. And if I can't find one...then...then we'll resort to letting you get in trouble. Does that sound okay?"

"I suppose. If you _can_ think of something, all the better. Do you want me to try to find something?"

She thought for a few moments before answering with conviction, "No...I think I should figure this out myself. I'm familiar with everyone involved, you know? No offense, but I'd really rather not bring you into this any more than I have."

He nodded. "That makes sense. Alright; I sincerely hope that you can think of something." He looked at her, straight in the eye; while she found herself unnerved by his gaze, she couldn't bring herself to look away. "I don't want you getting hurt, Lily. Please–for my sake–try to stay safe. And come to me if he threatens you again."

"I will, Kiyo," she promised, voice soft.

She stood to leave. But before she did, she turned and leaned down to press her lips against his. The kiss was brief, but as she pulled away his hand came up to caress her cheek. Still mere inches apart and staring into each other's eyes, they closed the distance once more.

She'd told her friend that one couldn't expect to truly fall in love in high school.

In her defense, she hadn't expected it.

* * *

><p>He still hadn't told his family. It had taken them weeks and several meetings with her for them to accept that he'd had a girlfriend; how to tell them that she'd broken up with him?<p>

In retrospect, he realized he might've been a bit harsh with the blonde. After all, maybe she really didn't know anything. But it was too late to apologize now. He'd made it clear that he would make her relationship with her teacher public if she didn't help him, and he had no intention of rescinding that threat.

Besides, he figured, if she honestly didn't know, she'd definitely try to find out now.

She was, in his less-than-humble opinion, nothing but a whore. Granted, her teacher was only nineteen–an incredibly smart man, to have graduated from college at such an early age–but that didn't change the fact that he was her _teacher_, and over eighteen.

And he was certain that, before that man, she'd gone out with at least three third-years, one of whom when she was a first-year, and likely as many of her fellow second-years. Not that her family knew about any of them. Even her brother was in the dark about it.

_Heh, in the dark..._

No matter what she said, he was convinced that she wasn't a virgin. How could she be, with all the guys she'd dated?

But she wasn't important right now. He had to focus on his girlfr— on his ex. That was still an unfamiliar concept: she was his ex. They weren't together anymore. She'd dumped him.

He had to get her back.

His was a proud family. Something about samurai heritage or whatever. In all honesty, he didn't care much for family honor, but he didn't want to disappoint his parents, and somehow he felt the notion of him being dumped would be disappointing.

Honor may not have been much to him, but his pride was everything.

He'd loved her, or at least convinced himself he did. That someone he valued so deeply would just throw him away, like common garbage, wounded his pride worse than a blade did flesh. If it had been he who'd dumped her, well, then it wouldn't bother him so much. Then he could face his family without shame. Everything would be fine.

But unfortunately, that had not been the case. Because she had hurt his pride, he needed to get her back, if only to dump her and set everything straight. To some, his line of reasoning may have seemed wrong, selfish, flawed, or just stupid; their thoughts weren't his concern.

She had been stolen from him, so he needed to reclaim her.

He'd make any threats he needed to do that.

* * *

><p>With a sigh, the teacher leaned back in his chair.<p>

Hoping to distract himself, he'd graded the entire class's tests from the other day, and now that he was finished the worries came rushing back.

Would he call the blonde his girlfriend? Maybe. If she didn't mind it.

Whatever he thought of her as, she was in trouble and he couldn't help. The thought that he was so useless to the girl he loved was one he couldn't bear. And yes, he loved her; he was sure of it. She was everything to him. If only she wasn't a minor, he likely would have proposed by now.

And he couldn't help her.

Or could he...?

Sitting up straight, he pushed the papers aside and grabbed a notebook, one he always kept nearby to organize his thoughts. She'd said that she was familiar with everyone involved; he was going to find out who that was.

_Can't be in my class because I'd have heard something about it._ He scribbled that down.

_If the ex-boyfriend threatened to tell Li, he's probably familiar with the third-years. No, if something he says to the second-years makes so much difference that Lily would be concerned, he must_ be _a third-year._ Another note.

_She'd likely be fairly well-known in Li's class, so someone in there is probably involved._ The thought was added to the paper.

He set down his pen and sat back. He was _going_ to help her, even if she wasn't happy with it. Anything to help her, to keep her safe.

Anything for her sake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So stuff happened. ...Well, no, nothing actually happened. A little dialogue and some characterization, but that's about it. Over a thousand more words and no real plot advancement.**

**Are people actually still reading this? Why? You could be doing so much better. ...Eh, thanks, though.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome, everyone, to the latest installment of whatever this is turning into.**

**So I'm curious as to whether or not people are picking up hints throughout the chapters. If you don't know what I'm talking about you obviously haven't; but is there anyone out there who has?**

**I felt I should thank those of you who aren't sick of this yet, those who left me reviews that I've found incredibly supportive, and those who actually read this far through the author's note. So, yeah...you know...thanks.**

**...Apologies for weirdness.**

* * *

><p>"I don't think you can improve much more."<p>

He finished tuning his A string before saying, "You think so?"

"Yohio. I know music. What you're doing here can't get much better than it is."

A grin stretched slowly across his face. "That's high praise, knowing you. You're brutal when it comes to music."

"I am no—"

"You are!" He laughed, plucking at the D string. A little low; he tightened the knob and tried again. "One of the first things you said to me when we met was that I needed more work! Granted, it was good advice, but you still put it so bluntly."

She felt heat rise to her cheeks. "Well, you'd asked!"

"The one mercy you spared me." He moved on to G. It sounded fine first try; he went to B.

"You're just exaggerating."

"Oh? I heard that in junior high, you told the music teacher her singing was...how did you put it? 'Hideously off-key'?"

"Well, it was!" she defended herself. "If anything, I regret not telling her sooner!" Then, after thinking a moment, she asked, "Wait, who told you about that? Not Gakupo, I didn't even know him then."

"Oh, well," he stammered out, suddenly awkward. "A, uh, friend of mine went there with you. I don't think you'd know them."

Something about his vagueness didn't feel right, but she brushed it off. "Still, I wouldn't say I'm 'brutal.' Just...honest."

"Brutally honest."

"Oh, stop."

He grinned, finishing up with the high E string. With one last strum of all six strings together, he picked up a lyric sheet and handed it to her. "Okay, then. Someone as _honest_ as you ought to know what they're doing, yeah? I'll play; you sing."

Taking the paper, she froze and stared at him. "Er...sing? Right now?"

"Yep," he replied, popping the p. "Hey, I've been doing all the singing since you started watching. You should get a chance."

"Well, yeah, I mean, that makes sense, but..." She grasped at straws, trying to find some reason not to. It wasn't that she was shy at all; it was more that she didn't want to mess up in front of him, or have him think badly of her. It rather surprised her, how much she valued his opinion. "...It's your song..." she mumbled lamely.

"With all the work you've done on it, it might as well be yours, too."

Ack. That was a good point. Hm.

With a resigned sigh, she held the lyric sheet up in front of her eyes. Not that she needed it; she just didn't want to know if he was looking at her. "You can start."

He hadn't known what to expect as he began playing, the notes flowing easily. But when she started singing, her mellow yet powerful voice filling the space with _his_ lyrics, he was so enraptured he almost stopped playing.

_Okay, yeah, she has a right to be honest._

She hit each note precisely, voice lilting wonderfully, filled with emotion.

Despite the piece of paper concealing her face, he knew she looked beautiful.

He wished this moment would never end, this moment when there were no others in the world but them, no exes, no enemies, and when he could imagine she was singing the loving words to him personally rather than because that was just the song. Though he knew it would have to end in a matter of minutes, for now, he wanted to pretend it was lasting for eternity.

When she did finish, he forced himself to seem as cheery as before. So, with a laugh, he said, "Really, I don't know what you were so worried about. You're a phenomenal singer. Seriously, you sang that better than me."

She had no idea how, but someone must have set fire to her face. Unable to look at him, she turned to the side, hand reaching up to rub the back of her head. "I doubt that; it's your song, after all. But thank you."

"Why thank me for telling the truth?" he said with a smile. "And no need to sell yourself short; you're deserving of that..._honesty_ of yours." He didn't know exactly why, but he winked at her as he said that.

She was sure her face turned redder than his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Li?" the slender blonde girl addressed her brother. "I'm gonna be going to Luka's after school tomorrow. Just thought you'd wanna know."<p>

The blonde boy sighed. "You're just going to hang out with Luka, right?"

"Of course!" She feigned hurt and indignity. "Why would you even have to ask?"

"Because her brother's in your year."

"He doesn't even go to our school, though."

"Exactly!" He made a motion of pushing glasses up the bridge of his nose. "All the more reason to go see him! I cannot allow it, Lily: you stay away from that boy!"

She made a choked sound. "But Daddy, I love him!"

"No! I'll not hear another word of this! You are not to go near that hoodlum, and that is _final_!"

They stared each other down for several seconds before they both broke down laughing, neither knowing where that came from.

Once he'd recovered, the elder of the two nodded. "But yeah, you can go over. Just be back by dark." After a moment he added, "And seriously, don't do anything weird with Luki."

"Dude, I'm going to see Luka."

"Don't do anything weird with her either."

"Li. That's not okay. Stop."

"That was a joke. Well, partly. Just...if you're ever interested in someone that way, tell me."

"Why should my romantic interests be any matter of yours?" She tried not to sound too defensive, but his overprotectiveness /did/ bother her sometimes.

"Because you're my sister. I don't want you getting hurt by some guy, whatever you think you feel for him."

"Even though I gave you such good advice with Maika..." She closed her eyes as she shook her head. "You still don't trust me, huh?"

He smirked. "I trust you. Doesn't mean I'd trust whoever you decide to be interested in."

She rolled her eyes in response, turning to go back to her own room. "Most girls worry about their fathers. Me, I get to worry about my brother. What _is_ the world coming to?"

"Oh, hush," she heard him call before she shut the door and flopped back onto her bed. While she didn't want her teacher–her boyfriend?–to get in trouble, the main reason she didn't want their relationship to be revealed was her brother. She couldn't imagine what he'd say, what he'd think, what he'd do, if he knew that not only was she going out with someone behind his back, that someone was her teacher. In two years it wouldn't be as much of a problem, but until then it was wrong on multiple levels. Not that that was anything either of them hadn't realized already.

She'd often asked herself if she was really in love with him. It could just be hormones. It could just be the thrill of doing something wrong. It could just be any number of things. And at her age, how could she really know what it was? But if there was one thing she was absolutely convinced of, it was that he loved her.

Because he loved her, he wouldn't listen to her.

She'd told him not to get involved, but really, she knew he would still try. That was why she'd purposely neglected to mention who each party was. Of course he'd figure it out eventually, but until then, she had time to think of something else.

There was no way she'd tell that eggplant-head what was really going on, but she couldn't let him talk about her teacher; so far she could only think of drastic measures as other options.

Killing the samurai.

Severely injuring the samurai.

Finding something to blackmail the samurai with. ...Yeah, no, scratch that one.

She really didn't have too many ideas. Which was why she was going to the pinkette's tomorrow: to tell her that her ex was crazy.

Of course she'd have to leave out the part about her teacher, but still, she had to at least warn her friend.

And maybe get advice from her pink-haired brother.

* * *

><p>"You seem happy."<p>

The statement sounded almost accusatory to the pinkette as she arrived home, her female blonde friend in tow. "What, not even a hello?"

Her addressee rolled his cerulean eyes as he amended, "Oh, welcome home my dearest sister Luka. I missed you ever so much." Those eyes flicked over to his fellow second-year. "And hello unrecognized intruder. Unfortunately, due to increased security measures, you must now be incinerated."

"Shut up, you know it's Lily. ...And if you found the matches again, I am seriously having you arrested."

"I was kidding. Honestly, you're such a hypocrite sometimes."

Used to the siblings' behavior, the blonde walked out of the room to find something to eat.

"See," the girl said, "you scared her away. You're terrible, Luki."

"You scare my friends away," he shot back.

"You have friends?" came her disbelieving reply. "Since when? Where'd you meet them? Have I heard of them?"

"Shut up." His eye twitched.

"Sheesh, don't y'all have honey?" called a voice from the kitchen. "There's, like, nothing but tuna in here."

"Is that a problem?" the pink siblings replied simultaneously, before looking at each other with similar expressions stuck somewhere between amusement and disgust.

"Nah," the blonde girl replied from the kitchen. "I mean, if that's all you guys have, I'll just have to eat that."

They were in the kitchen with her before she'd finished speaking, looking at her with dead expressions. "Don't you dare," they said, their synchrony a little terrifying.

"See?" she said with a mischievous smile. "Look how much you two have in common. I'm not hungry anyway." She casually strolled up and linked her arm with that of her upperclassman. "Now, Luka. I need to talk to you about stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" her brother asked unwisely.

"Oh, just regular girl stuff. Hair care, guys, boobs, periods." Without waiting for his reaction–which she would have regretted had she known what his reaction was because it was priceless–she dragged her older friend away, down the hall to her room.

"Lily, you can't just say things like that," the pinkette chided her, clearly trying to stifle laughter.

"But I meant it." She cupped her breasts in her hands. "I measured 'em recently, and they're not too far behind yours. By next year they could be the same size. This rate of growth is astounding."

She was given a deadpan look.

"Okay, in all seriousness, though, I need to talk to you. It's about Gakupo."

The pink-headed girl stiffened, unsure whether she wanted to go down this road. Still, she found herself prompting, "What about him?"

"I think he kinda snapped or something; I'm not really sure. The other day he asked me why you broke up with him, and when I said I didn't know he threatened me. I'm not sure what he'd do to you or Yohio so there's no way I'm telling him, but still...I wanted to let you know. He said he wasn't gonna ask you because he didn't want to seem desperate, so..."

The older girl didn't move or speak for a few long moments. When she did, she nodded and said, "Yeah...yeah, okay. Thanks for telling me. I'm sorry he—"

"No, don't apologize; it wasn't your fault.

"But he still might not have done that if I hadn't broken up with him."

"No, you did the right thing. I mean, come on, even your _brother_ noticed that you're happier. You like Yohio, yeah? Don't worry about whether or not you should've dumped Gakupo."

"I guess..."

"...Look, do you want some time to just be alone and think about this? I can go talk to Luki."

"Actually, yeah, time would be good. Thanks." She gave her friend a smile, or at least tried to. The younger girl smiled back as she left the room, closing the door behind her with a sigh.

As she had expected, the pink-headed boy stood right outside. He gestured further down the hall, and she went to his room. He walked in behind her, shutting the door, and looked at her, expression unreadable. "So what'd he threaten you with?"

She let out a long sigh. "I'm sorta doing something I shouldn't, and if Li ever found out, he'd probably beat me within an inch of death. So, naturally, Gakupo threatened to tell Li what I'm doing."

He nodded. "I get that. Luka was always livid when she heard about the stuff I'd do. So you wanna tell me what you're doing that's so wrong or...?"

"I'd rather not. I'm pretty sure this is one of the few things you haven't done."

"...Did you have sex with a guy?"

"Wha— No, I didn't have sex with a guy!"

"A girl, then?"

"No! I'm a virgin, believe it or not. And what is with you people thinking Luka and I are gay?"

"Whoa, wait, I didn't mention Luka."

"No, but someone else did." She waved her hand dismissively. "Doesn't matter. That's not what this is about."

"So what's going on? Just how bad is this thing you're doing?"

"Hm...well, it could send someone to prison, I think."

"Are we talking _prison_ prison or just jail? Or possibly holding?"

"Prison."

"I see. Li would definitely be ticked."

"I already said that."

"You've thought of killing—"

"Killing or maiming Gakupo, yes. Killing or maiming anyone else, myself included, is off the table, but Gakupo's still an option. A last-resort option, but it's there."

He fell silent, deep in thought. From a young age he'd been something of a delinquent, getting into trouble with teachers, principals, police, and various other adults regularly. There were few crimes he hadn't committed, those mostly being federal offenses or things involving drugs, and he knew how not to get caught. Though, usually he _did_ want to get caught for some twisted reason, but he still knew how not to. Which was why the blonde had come to him; they'd known each other from young ages and had attended the same schools up until high school. She knew he could be counted on.

"How's your teacher?" he asked suddenly.

"Ki— Hiyama-sensei? He's fine. ...Why?"

"'Ki'?"

"I was saying his name and misspoke."

"His first name's Kiyoteru, though, isn't it? And he's pretty young for a teacher, isn't he?"

"What are you suggesting?"

"That you break up with him."

She was in shocked silence for a moment before trying to say something that came out as a bunch of splutters.

"Look," he said, holding up a hand to silence her. "I don't have a problem with it. Do what you want to do. But you want my help, and I say you should break up with Kiyoteru. That way, if Gakupo's threatening to tell everyone you're going out, there won't be nearly as much of an issue because it won't be anything more than a rumor. Or you could just lie and say it's not true, but somehow I don't think you could pull that off." He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Wow, I talked a lot."

Admittedly, she hadn't even considered that idea. Mostly because it wasn't a possibility she wanted to face. Breaking up with someone you no longer liked could be difficult if you cared how they felt, but it wasn't unlike pulling out a bee stinger: it hurt, but it was the kind of pain that would eventually help you heal. Breaking up with someone you were fairly sure you loved, and who loved you back? That didn't seem much different from cutting off a healthy limb. At a joint. With a dull blade.

But, loathe as she was to admit it, it was the best option she had. Both she and the teacher stayed out of trouble, the samurai couldn't blackmail her, and her friend would stay safe. Yes, she'd be hurt, probably for a long time, and so would the teacher, and it would be really awkward seeing each other in class everyday...but at least their secret would be safe.

She sighed, oblivious to the tears gathering slowly in her eyes. "Yeah...that makes a lot of sense. Better than anything I got."

She suddenly found herself in her friend's arms. "I'm sorry," he whispered under his breath, a hand stroking through her flaxen locks. "I know it's hard." He said nothing else, and suddenly she was sobbing into his shoulder, clinging to him. He knew this was a side of herself she kept hidden from the world, and that she trusted him immensely to reveal it to him. But of course, he'd understood it the very first time he'd seen her cry, when he just knew to embrace her, to say nothing, to simply be there. It was the same now: without her saying so, he knew she needed him to be there right now.

And as they sat there, her tears dampening his shoulder, he vowed to always be there.

"Sorry," she said quietly as she pulled away minutes later. "I don't really know what that was." A small laugh escaped her lips. "It's just...well, you know."

He nodded, allowing his lips to curl into a smile. "Yeah, I know. It's not easy. Although, I've never had a girlfriend, so I really wouldn't have much of an idea what it's like."

"Wait, what? _You've_ never had a girlfriend?" She sounded incredulous, and he backed up a bit.

"No, never. I think it's 'cause of all the trouble I get into."

"Is that why you try to get caught, then? So they don't chase you around?"

"Why would they chase me around?"

"Um, have you _seen_ yourself? You're, like, a total chick magnet."

"I have pink hair."

"That adds to your appeal! I mean, think about it: a hot guy with a criminal record and the whole bad boy thing going on, with pink hair. It's so contrasting that it works!"

"...Lily, I'm straight; thus, I can't see the appeal."

"Well, it's like...you're into mature women, yeah?" His blush at her correct guess went unnoticed as she went on. "Imagine some tall, charming girl that's always super-polite but kinda cool at the same time, with a...hm...we'll say 'proportionate' bust. Now imagine her wiiith...I dunno, some wild-colored hair, like rainbow or something."

"If not for the rainbow hair, you would've just described Luka."

"Whoa, too far, Luki. I didn't need to know about your thing for your sister. ...But you know, her bust is most definitely _not_ proportionate...but in a good way."

"And you say you're not gay."

She lightly punched his arm. "I'm not! I just have an appreciation for beauty. And flat-out sexiness, but that's about the same thing. Or a subcategory...? Eh, whatever; I'm straighter than you, with your rainbow-women."

"Um, hey, that was _your_ thing!"

They continued this idle banter until she had to leave, both smiling and laughing in spite of everything going on. He was always amazed by her ability to shine so brightly in the darkest of moments; hers was a light he was glad to have and always wanted to protect. And he swore he would.

He had made a lot of promises for her sake.

He would do whatever it took to keep them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Inside joke and a reference or two in there. Pay no attention. ...If you got the reference, though, I love you.**

**So I think changing the rating might make a little more sense now. Y'know. Themes. Words. That.**

**Thank you again for bearing with me through all this soap-opera-worthy drama/angst/teenagery-ness (that is a word).**

**All these guys doing stuff for Lily...I thought this story was about Luka. Muh gawsh.**

**See you next Monday.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow, okay, so this made it pretty far. Chapter five. Whoo. Barely got this out on time.**

**Buuut forget about that because stuff happens and yeah and I'm gonna shut up now. **

* * *

><p>He usually sat alone during lunch. It wasn't for lack of friends; he could fit into any of the groups here if he wanted.<p>

His isolation was his own choice.

None of that mattered, of course, when his silver-headed classmate plopped down across the table from him. "Ey, Yohio."

The blonde boy's eyebrow raised warily. "Um...hi, Honne-san."

"Aw, drop the formalities; call me Dell."

"Okay...hi, Dell."

"So whatcha up to?"

He shifted in his seat. This other boy was one he rarely talked to, and in all honesty he was a little scared of the smoker despite how friendly he was. "Nothing, really. Just eating."

"Ah...that's all? No exciting stuff? What about your little brother, how's he?"

His defenses went up in less than a heartbeat. "Fine," he answered, voice cold. He decided not to bother asking how his punkish classmate found out about his younger sibling.

"Whoa, hey, just asking. I heard he was in some kinda accident—"

"Please shut up."

The silver-headed boy seemed to understand. "...Okay, yeah. That was too far. I'm sorry. Really."

"Just don't mention it again," he said, rubbing his temple. "There a reason you're over here?"

"Wanted to talk," he responded with a shrug. "You're always alone, so..."

"I like it that way."

He got a skeptical look. "If you say so."

"I do."

"Man, you're harsh when you're caught in the wrong mood," he laughed, irking the blonde boy.

"I'm not harsh. I just don't want to talk."

"Eh, if you say so. But, y'know..." He stood up, looking at the other red-eyed boy with a hint of a grin on his lips. "Everyone's got something they want to say. Ya don't need to hold it back for the sake of anyone else." Then he turned and left, not looking back as he left the blonde to contemplate those words.

_Anyone else...?_

* * *

><p>Later that day, as he waited in the music room after school, he went over what he would say to the pinkette. How to ask the question burning his tongue. When her soft knock came at the door, he nearly jumped out of his skin. Of course, as he opened the door and saw her standing there, he felt all his worries sort of...melt away.<p>

"You don't need to knock at this point, y'know."

"Can't help it," she said with a playful shrug. "It's a habit now."

"So," he began as they stepped into the room. "What should we do? Keep practicing the song?"

"Actually, I was wondering..." She looked at him, sapphire eyes only showing curiosity. "Was there a point to writing the song? I mean, did you have plans for it or was it just something you felt like doing?"

"Um..." His mind blanked. He really..._didn't_ have a specific reason, except maybe to express his thoughts. "I started writing it a little after...a thing happened...sort of as a release. Doing anything with it didn't occur to me until...well, until you mentioned it just now."

"Oh." She was silent for a moment. "Have you written other songs?"

"Uh, yeah, two or three. Not as good as this one, but—"

"Then maybe we— maybe you could write more. And if you can make...mmm, ten songs total, you can release an album. I mean, even if you don't want a _career_ in music, doing something like that on the side could definitely be good."

"So...you're saying you want me to make something of a name for myself in the music world?"

"Well...not that I _want_ you to, but I do think you could do it. You're really talented, Yohio. Why let it all go to waste on fantastic songs that no one will hear?"

"...That's a good point, but..." His hand found its way to the back of his head. "I dunno. My music is kind of personal. I just feel like...putting it out for the world to hear and judge...is like giving away myself."

Neither said anything for a long moment before she gave a simple, "I see." But after another stretch of silence, she asked, "Then why did you ask me how it was?"

He snapped his head up to face her. "Huh?"

"The day we met, you said you were wondering if it sounded okay. You asked me how it could be improved. Why would you care about that if you were just going to keep it to yourself?"

He felt his face heat up as he looked away. "Well, uh...there was...someone I was thinking about singing it to..."

"Wait...the 'thing' that happened, that made you write the song...did it involve a girl?"

His refusal to meet her eyes gave her all the answer she needed.

"Did...you want to talk about it?"

Suddenly the smoker's words from earlier bounced around his skull. _Everyone's got something they want to say._

_Ya don't need to hold it back._

"Well...she was my girlfriend. We'd been going out for maybe six months when she told me she didn't think it was working out. She wouldn't tell me anything else and...I don't know, it just hit me too hard. I tried not to think about her but whenever I heard her name I wanted to cry. When people would talk down about her, I would defend her. Even though we were over...I didn't want to...accept it, y'know? Sometimes I think I loved her–that I still love her."

He paused to take a breath, watching her face carefully. For a fraction of a second, she looked almost stricken, but it was gone before he could be sure.

After a moment he continued, "Is it possible to...to be in love with two people at the same time? Like...real, actual love, and not just affection or hormones?"

She took a while to answer, "Yeah...yeah, I think it's...possible."

"I ask because...well, I think I've fallen for someone. She's just this wonderful person that I love being with and I just want to stay by her side forever. But...when I think about my ex...I feel...I dunno, something similar. I want to talk to her again, at least, to just be friends if nothing else. Is that weird? That I feel this way about two different girls?"

"No...no, I don't think so. I-I mean, I...I actually broke up with Gakupo because I started feeling something for another guy. But even though this other guy is...is just amazing...I guess I kind of miss Gakupo. I miss calling him by his nickname, seeing his smile, having him just talk to me...I wish we could still just be friends."

He nodded. It looked like they were in the same boat. Although, he thought he felt something tighten in his chest at the mention of her feelings for another guy, but he ignored it.

Instead he let a grin stretch across his features. "So you gonna tell me who this _amazing_ guy is~?"

She got incredibly flustered for a few seconds, but then answered with, "Only if you tell me who your _wonderful_ girl is."

He blinked, knowing his cheeks were burning. "Er...sorry, can't do that."

"Aw...really? Then I guess my guy stays a mystery."

Not to be outdone, he offered, "I'll tell you who my ex was, though. If you'll tell me about your guy."

She pretended to think over that a moment before slowly shaking her head. "Nah, doesn't quite seem like a fair trade. I'll keep my secrets for now."

"Gaaah...fine. But I _will_ find out!"

"Only when I find out about your girl."

They both faced each other with smirks before just laughing. It was when she'd caught her breath that the girl said, "So, I've been wondering...where are you from?"

"Huh?" he responded, still recovering. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...you have an accent. It's barely noticeable, and too faint for me to tell where it's from. So I was just curious."

"Oh. Well, uh, I was born in Sweden." He leaned back, forgetting exactly when he'd sat down, not that it mattered. "When I was about four, my family moved to England, and we lived there maybe...seven years? Yeah, I think that's about it; when I was eleven, we came here, and I've lived here ever since."

"You and your parents?"

"Er...um, yeah. And, uh...and my younger brother." At the curious tilt of her head, he went on, "I don't really like talking about him, so please keep this between us." He had to pause to take a deep breath. "My brother's ten now; he was born while we were living in England. We moved here because of some family issues I don't quite understand, but that's not important. A couple years ago, my father found out that my mother was cheating on him and tried to run away with us. She came after us and...well, long story short, there was a car wreck. My dad and brother were hospitalized and my mom took us in with her...I guess boyfriend? I dunno. But yeah, that's how it worked out, and my father's still trying to get custody of us. My brother...I don't think he's fully recovered. I mean, yeah, he has scars, like, everywhere, but they're still so...vibrant. Like, they could just burst and spurt blood everywhere at the drop of a hat. ...He wears a hat a lot, too. It's adorable; he always wears this little sailor outfit and he has this little bird and he's just great. I kinda wish you could meet him sometime, but he never leaves the house and it's not a place you'd want to visit."

All this time, the pinkette had only sat quietly and listened, expression clearly conveying her feelings throughout his story. "That...um...wow, I don't know what to say. Though, I know you don't need pity or you would've told me before." She chuckled humorlessly before going on, "But...if you wouldn't mind, can I come over today?"

"Wha...y-you mean, like, now?"

"If now's good, yeah."

"Um...well, er, this is a bit sudden. But...are you sure?"

"Of course! I-I mean, you can't just tell me all that about your brother and expect me to not want to meet him." He thought her cheeks might have had a pink tint as she said this, but he couldn't be sure.

"Okay, uh...then I guess we should go."

* * *

><p>"I'm home!"<p>

"Welcome back, Yohi— Oh. Who's this?"

The younger boy hadn't paid any attention until he heard his mother's question; now, he peered around the corner to see his brother standing there with a pretty pink-haired girl.

"This is a good friend of mine, Megurine Luka."

Said friend bowed. "It's nice to meet you. I hope I'm not intruding." At this she smiled winningly.

_Ooooh, she's good at this_, the ten-year-old thought, still not revealing himself.

"Oh, not at all!" said his mother. "Would you like some tea? Or anything to eat?"

"N-no, thank you," the girl said back, seeming embarrassed by the woman's kindness.

"Well, call me if you need anything," the woman offered as she left.

She waited until his mother was out of earshot before turning to his brother. "She seems very nice. I...honestly wasn't expecting it."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess...hey, you gonna hide over there forever or will you come say hi?"

_Ah...caught._ The boy stepped into view. His visible eye was a cold, unrevealing amber; the other was hidden under a bandage apparently wrapped around his head, concealed by a blue hat. "Nice to meet you. I'm Oliver."

The pinkette stared at him; he barely kept down a smirk, waiting for her to say something about his eye. So when she suddenly exclaimed, "He's so _cuuuute_!" and all but glomped him...well, it took him by surprise.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered, feeling his face heat up. This sudden..._closeness_...wasn't exactly something he was used to. "U-um...what are you doing?"

"Oh!" she said with a laugh, pulling back. "Sorry. It's just, I didn't think you'd be this adorable! Are you sure you're related to Yohio?"

"Um, right here," said boy stated, feigning insult.

"Yeah, yeah, that's great," she said, clearly not concerned with him at the moment–or maybe that was just a friend thing they had? High schoolers were weird. "This looks like a sailor outfit. It suits you, somehow." Then she smiled at him, the same one she gave his mother.

Maybe she wasn't _too_ bad.

* * *

><p>She got home late that evening.<p>

"Where've you been?" her brother asked, not that he appeared to care in the least. He didn't even look up at her from whatever it was he was doing.

"I was at a friend's house," she said, not about to say anything further. "Where's Dad?"

He shrugged. "Probably another meeting. Hey, I heard our cousins are coming in a couple weeks."

"Oh?"

"Mm. You wanna invite Lily over?"

"Why Lily?"

"No reason."

She looked at him, hand on her hip and eyebrow raised. "Tell me."

"They seem to like her."

"They haven't seen her in, what, three years? Their opinions might've changed."

"Come on, she's practically family. You don't just change your opinion of someone like that in three years. If ever."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say. Why don't we just have a party for them?"

"You offering?"

"You know I'm kidding."

"I can never tell." He held up his hands in a helpless gesture, before asking, "So what'd you do at Yohio's that took you so long?"

"H-how'd you—?"

"Lucky guess. Seriously, though, what'd you do?"

"Nothing, really." She sat down in front of him. "Just talked, hung out. Nothing special." She had a feeling her friend wouldn't want her to mention his younger brother.

"Would it be okay to have him come over, then?"

"Wha— Y-you mean when our cousins come?"

"Yeah. If Lily can, then why not him?"

"I don't know..."

"Luka. I know you like him." He ignored her blush as he went on, "Thing is, I hardly know him. So I want to meet him. And this is about the least awkward way of introducing your male friend to your brother that I can think of."

"Y-yeah, but—"

"Yuuma and Mizki are gonna be staying for, like, the whole winter break. I don't think they're gonna mind hanging with us and our friends for a day."

He was right, even if she didn't want to admit it. There was no reason to be so against it, she knew, and even she couldn't say why it made her as nervous as it did. Maybe because she was afraid they wouldn't like her friend...?

Whatever the reason, it wasn't a valid argument, so all she said was, "I guess..."

"Then that's settled. You're the one who sees them on a daily basis, so you might wanna let them know."

"...Right. I'm...gonna go do my homework. See you."

His response was mumbled, and she didn't care enough to ask. Once in the privacy of her room, she let out a long, heavy sigh. Her cousins were nice and she loved hanging out with them, but for some reason she had a bad feeling about what would happen when they came. There was nothing she could do until they actually arrived, of course, but that wouldn't stop her from worrying.

She started on her homework, hoping to distract herself from these nagging and irrational fears. Everything would go fine. There was nothing to be afraid of.

If only she could convince herself of that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This feels really rushed and a little inconsistent. Not much I can do, though.**

**I sprinkled random phrases and words said by certain people solely to be upsetting. At least, I'd find that kind of thing upsetting. Brownie points if you noticed.**

**Maybe this shoulda gone at the top, but shoutout to snailing-along. Your comments make my day and I'm sorry I couldn't tell you that via PM or sometime sooner. Brownie points for you, too.**

**Chapter six might be out late. If it's not up by next Monday, it will be up the following week. Just to let you know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Oh, hey, it's in on time. Mkay. That works. Kinda. Sorta. Not really.**

**Nothing much else to say here so I'll shut up.**

* * *

><p>It had taken more thought and a few inquiries of teachers and students alike, but he'd finally figured most of it out.<p>

_Among Li's class, Lily is especially close to Megurine Luka and Li himself, and on good terms with almost everyone else. According to the students in that class, the only recent breakups were Luka with a Kamui Gakupo and a couple from another class. So who is the other boy...? Lily mentioned that he's in Gakupo's class, but if the two aren't spending much time together, there's no one who would know..._

This was something the teacher found frustrating. No matter which angle he tried to come at this problem from, it would remain the same: he wouldn't know who this third party was.

The girl had said she was familiar with him, but that was a class no one had said anything about her visiting, so that really didn't help. No other clues indicated who it might be. He let out a heavy sigh, running fingers through his hair. There had to be something...

His doorbell rang, jolting him out of his thoughts. "Coming," he called, setting aside his notebook and standing, wondering who would be ringing his door bell at this hour on a Friday night. When he opened the door, his heart stopped.

"Kiyo."

"Lily...?"

The girl stood there, on his doorstep, wearing casual clothes. Everything seemed a bit dim about her, and he couldn't begin to guess why she was at his house at all, let alone at night in late autumn.

"Can I come in? It's kinda cold out."

The words jolted him from his thoughts. "Yeah...yeah, come in."

She walked in, and he shut the door behind them before looking at her. Something seemed off about her. Her steps weren't as confident, and her eyes just looked tired.

"Lily, what's wrong? Did he—"

"We have to stop."

"...Wh...what...?"

"I've been thinking...if he didn't have anything against me...against us...I wouldn't have to tell him. And if we're not actually doing anything wrong...then he can't use that, you know? You'd stay out of trouble..."

Her words did nothing for the sudden pain he felt growing in his chest. "So you're saying...we should break up?"

"Yeah..." She wouldn't look at him. Clearly her opinion of the idea wasn't much different from his own. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"...I see."

Neither was willing to say anything for a long time afterward. He watched her; she still didn't meet his eyes. _That's why she looks so disarrayed_, he mused. _She must have worried over this for days before coming to me._

It made sense, he would admit that. But it still hurt. It hurt a lot. What she suggested, how haggard she appeared, and the very fact that the idea was the best option they had, all of it tore him apart. And he knew that she must be hurting too.

"We can't," he started, before his voice broke. She visibly cringed at his falter, but he began again. "We can't keep...whatever this is we have...and just deny accusations?"

She smiled ruefully and shook her head. "I don't know about you, but I wouldn't convince anyone. When I was threatened...I froze up. I _couldn't_ deny it. And I doubt I'd be able to, no matter who said it."

"Okay...I understand. ...Do you think...that maybe...?" He tried not to sound too hopeful, but he knew he was failing.

"In a few years...in a few years, I want us to...I guess, try again?"

"Yeah, I...I see what you're saying." He tried to smile, but it felt weak even to him. "I'd like that."

They didn't say anything more. She left a little later, without so much as a goodbye. He knew it was because she didn't want to regret this any more than she already did. He felt the same after all.

He waited until he couldn't see her anymore before breaking down. Closing the door, he let the tears stream down his face and the sobs rack his body as he dropped to his knees. He wasn't sure when exactly he fell asleep, right there in front of his door, but when he woke up, tears still drying on his face, his first thought was that he was glad it was a Saturday.

* * *

><p>"So will you go to her house sometime?"<p>

"Huh?" The blonde boy looked away from the book he was reading at his younger brother. "What do you—"

"Luka. I mean, she's come here, so are you going to go there?"

"What makes you think—"

"You like her, right?"

His face flushed immediately. "W-well—"

"And she likes you too, yeah?"

His blush darkened. "Wha—"

"So are you going to ask her out or are you waiting until you've visited her house? Because you did that before, with that other girl...what was her name...Ri-something...?"

"Whoa, hold on!" The book was tossed aside, forgotten. "What are you talking about, I like her?! A-and what do you mean, she likes me?! Th-that's ridiculous! We're just friends!"

The younger boy rolled his eye. "I'm ten. How do I know more about this than you? Listen, I saw the way you looked at her the other day when you brought her over. Rather, I saw the way you looked at _nothing but her_. It's obvious you're into her. And she seems like the kind of person who'd notice that, however modest."

If possible, his blush darkened further.

"But she didn't appear to notice," the boy continued. "Actually, if I hadn't been here, I bet she would've been doing the same thing. Is it so evident that you like each other to everyone but you two?"

"...C-come on, don't say stuff like that. She told me she likes someone else."

"Really? Who?"

"...She...wouldn't say..."

He rolled his eye again. "You are so _dense_. Both of you. Ugh. High schoolers are so _weird_."

"Oh, shush! You wouldn't understand!"

"What's to understand? You like her, she likes you, neither of you want to admit it because you can't see the feelings are mutual." His brother seemed about to protest, but he cut the older boy off. "You should write a song for her. That's what you did with Ri-something after you broke up, isn't it? If you can't say your feelings, sing them. Luka will understand."

The older blonde rubbed at the back of his head with a sigh. "But...I don't know if either of us are ready yet. She and Gakupo only broke up a little while ago, and I still kinda have feelings for 'Ri-something.' It's just...it's all rather complicated."

"More like dramatic."

He gave his younger brother a look. "Here I am, pouring my soul out in front of you, and all you can do is mock me? I thought you loved me."

"I do," was his response as he rested a hand on the boy's shoulder. "It's because I love you that I'm telling you this. And besides, I'm not the one you should be pouring your soul out to."

He say quietly, not looking at the ten-year-old. "Yeah...I know."

* * *

><p>Her younger friend wasn't at school come Monday.<p>

That was unusual. She asked the other girl's brother about it, and all he said was that she wasn't feeling well. "She picked up a cold over the weekend," he'd told her. "Really bad. I don't think she's slept right since."

She found that worrisome. The blonde was resilient; even a bad cold wouldn't have kept her down like this. It was for that reason that she made the decision to go see her friend.

"Lily?" she asked, stepping into said girl's room.

She was buried in her duvet, only letting out a grunt to acknowledge the pink-haired girl's presence.

"Lily, what's going on? There's no way it's just a cold keeping you down."

She inhaled sharply when the blonde looked at her. Her eyes were red, ringed with pink and underscored with dark circles, and the blue of her irises was dulled. It was all very colorful, though not in a good way. She came over to sit on the bed by her friend's side.

"Have...have you been crying?"

"Wh-what? Heh, no...don't be ridiculous..." She rubbed at her already-raw eyes. "Just tired..."

"Don't lie to me. Tell me what's wrong."

"I don't want to talk about it."

She was worried for her friend, but if the girl didn't want to talk, she'd respect that. Instead, she changed the subject. "...When's the last time you ate?"

"I had water yesterday. Does that count?"

"_Lily_."

"Luka."

"That's not healthy. You haven't eaten, Li says you haven't slept, and you have a cold on top of that...tell me what's going on."

"I'm sick. Oh no, what a nightmare." She took a deep breath, then let it out in a long, shaky sigh. "I'll be fine. I just need time."

"Food and sleep would help, too."

She shrugged half-heartedly. "They help if I feel like living. Which I don't right now."

"Don't say things like that!"

"What? I didn't say I was gonna kill myself. I just don't have the energy to do anything. Leave it." She closed her eyes, only to open them as she looked at her pink-headed friend. "Was that all you wanted or did you need to talk?"

She hated to leave a topic like that alone, but she knew pushing it wouldn't help. "...Well, I was going to ask...if you wanted to come over sometime during winter break." Now seemed as good a time to ask as any. "Yuuma and Mizki are visiting and Luki thought you might want to see them."

Was that a blush? Nah, probably just the cold. "Yeah, I...I think I'll be able to make it. I need to talk to Li." She smiled then, a genuine one, despite the state she was in. "Tell Luki I said thanks."

"No problem," the older girl said as she stood up. "I'll get going, then. I hope you feel better."

As her friend left, the blonde chuckled to herself.

_Really, Luki, I hate you sometimes._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that was a thing.**

**I don't even know what I'm doing at this point. I'm just trying to get my ship together.**

**...That was a horribly executed pun. Apologies.**


End file.
